Dorea Potter
Dorea Larissa Potter '''(née '''Black) (16 Mar 1920 - 6 Nov 1977) was a pure-blood witch, the fourth child and second daughter of Cygnus Black II and Violetta Black (née Bulstrode), the younger sister of Pollux Black, Cassiopeia Black, and Marius Black. She was the wife of Charlus Potter and the mother of Albert Potter. She attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1931 to 1938, and was a member of Slytherin House. Biography Early life (1920s) Dorea Larissa Black was born on 16 April, 1920, as the second daughter and youngest of four children to Cygnus Black II and Violetta Black (née Bulstrode). She was the younger sister of Pollux Black, Cassiopeia black, and Marius Black. At the time of her birth, Pollux was already in his seventh year at Hogwarts, Cassiopeia was aged 5, while Marius was only 2. Dorea didn’t have that many cousins close to her in age, except for Charis, who was a year older than her, and Cedrella, who was four years younger. Growing up, Dorea didn‘t have much of a relationship with Pollux, as he was his father’s heir and the difference in age made him feel like he was an uncle to her or a much older cousin than a brother. They were, however, considered acquaintances. He relationship with Cassiopeia, however, was more complicated. She and Cassie clashed on more than one occasion, often biting each other and slapping one’s face so hard that it would become red. Dorea would not make peace with her sister until years later. Out of all her siblings, she adored Marius the most, and often enjoyed playing in the fresh rose gardens in one of the family estates. Hogwarts Years (1930s) Dorea had attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1931 to 1938 as a Slytherin student, like most of her family. She purchased a wand from Ollivander’s made of willow and unicorn hair. Dorea would spend time with most of the pureblood children of society. Dorea, however, wasn’t as prejudice as most of her relatives, as she was accepting of those with different blood status, though not many would know this until she was much older. She did share a dormitory with her younger cousin, Cedrella, who was four years younger than her. Dorea had joined the Slug Club during her third year. During her fifth year, she met Charlus Potter, a Gryffindor student. Charlus was two years her senior, and was a member of a branch of the Potter Family, who were pure-bloods but known to be fond of muggles. She became infatuated with the witty individua, however, she was unsure of her feelings as she did not wish to embarrass him or especially herself. She had never fallen in love for someone, as she felt confused and would have never thought to be in love at all. Surprisingly, her father granted Charlus permission to court her during her sixth year. Some of her relatives were very opposing to the relationship, but her father defended her rights as a daughter of the House of Black, stating that Charlus was a respectable man worthy of his daughter. By their seventh year, they became officially engaged. Marriage (1939) In September of 1939, Dorea married Charlus in an exquisite ceremony, attended by many relatives from both parties. Dorea got along very well with her in-laws, often welcomed for visits and in return, Dorea would bake her famous blueberry pie, called “Rea’s Blueberry Pie,” which is still one of the many family traditions kept in the family today. Work and Motherhood (1940s) In 1940, Dorea would work as a healer at St. Mungo’s Hospital for Magical Maladies. She would eventually sit on the board of governors in the Mentally Injured Department. In 1942, at the age of twenty-two, Dorea and her husband were one of the few people who supported her cousin, Cedrella’s marriage to Septimus Weasley, and refused to cut off contact when she was disowned. In February of 1944, Dorea gave birth to her only son, Albert. Dorea took pride in raising him, even doting upon him. Later life (1950s to 1970s) Dorea continued to work as a healer until her retirement in 1973. During the late 1960s, Albert would become a full-fledged Auror, known to others as one of the brightest Aurors in his heyday. Dorea was called "Auntie Rea," by her husband's cousin's son, James Potter when he was a little boy. Death (1977) Dorea would fall as one of the victims of the dragonpox outbreak, a very well-known malady for the elderly; however, Dorea was by no means an elderly woman during this time. She succumbed to the disease on 6 November 1977, at the relatively young age of 57. Post-mortem Charlus would mourn the death of his wife for almost a year, before dying of the same disease. He was buried next to her in the Potter mausoleum. Albert would out live his mother by three years and his father by two years before being murdered by death eaters, along with the Prewett twins, in 1981. James would fondly remember his "Auntie Rea," for the remainder of his life. Category:House of Black Category:House of Bulstrode Category:Pure-bloods Category:Slytherins Category:1920s Births Category:English Individuals Category:Individuals Sorted in 1931 Category:House of Potter Category:1970s Deaths Category:House of Bulstrode descendants Category:Married Individuals Category:Characters